HOTSHOT
centre|650px HOTSHOT *'Nombre:' **HOTSHOT (Internacional). **핫샷 (hat-syat) en Corea. **ハトシャト (Hatoshato) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'HOTSHOT'?:' "Las mejores personas con mayor influencia son llamadas "HOTSHOT", con este nombre el grupo se propone tener la capacidad para ser exitosos en el futuro y ser una gran influencia en el K-Pop" *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 31 de Octubre del 2014. **'En Japón:' 8 de junio del 2016. * Nombre Fanclub oficial: 'Hotple. ** '¿Por qué Hotple?: 'Es la abreviatura de Hot Place, que significa lugar donde se reúnen. *'Color oficial: ' Burdeo. *'Género: K-Pop / Hip-Hop / R&B. *'Lema: '''Forever Young, HOTSHOT! (Siempre Jóvenes, HOTSHOT!). *'Agencia: ' **Star Crew Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) **'CUCON' (Japón). *'Solistas:' **Roh Tae Hyun (2019) **Ha Sung Woon (2019) **Jun Hyuk (2019) **Yoon San (2019) Carrera Pre-Debut: Estuvieron en un proyecto de casi 10 meses para formar el grupo, ensayar y preparar sus próximas canciones. Antes de su debut, los chicos comenzaron la construcción de su nombre y la liberación de una serie de vídeos llamados "HOTSHOT VOLUMES", subidos a su canal de Youtube, además de un webtoon llamado "HOTSHOTTOON", y tuvieron también dos fanmeeting. Su primer fanmeeting fue en V Hall en Hongdae el 23 de agosto del 2014. El segundo se realizó el día 18 de octubre del 2014. '2014: Debut con su Primer Single '''Take A Shot' El 26 de octubre '''HOTSHOT reveló un vídeo teaser para su primer single. Su debut MV llamado "Take A Shot" fue lanzado el 28 de octubre del 2014. Debutaron oficialmente en el programa Music Bank, el 31 de octubre de 2014. El single'' incluye una melodía oriental y riff heavy pero con un sofisticado sonido de guitarra, dubstep y bajo de beating, mostrando un diferente enfoque de otros ídolos quienes se basan en la electrónica o baladas. Los miembros también participaron en la letra de la canción y la coreografía. Esta fue producida por '''Joombas Music Group', un equipo de producción liderado por Hyuk Shin. Accidente automovilístico: El 6 de diciembre, un representante de la agencia del grupo, compartió: “HOTSHOT estuvo involucrado en un accidente de auto el día de hoy alrededor de las 6:20 p.m. cerca del puente de Gayang en la carretera norte, luego de su aparición en el programa musical de MBC, Show! Music Core, mientras estaban en camino a Ilsan para una firma de autógrafos”. El representante de la agencia también reveló: “El vehículo sufrió importantes daños en la parte trasera como resultado de este accidente”. De acuerdo a la agencia, Ho Jeong, se realizó un tomografía para examinar su mandíbula luego de sufrir dolor en sus articulaciones en la zona afectada. Los otros miembros sufrieron lesiones relativamente menores en sus rodillas y en otras áreas. Lograron recuperarse rápidamente. '2015: Segundo Single 'Midnight Sun El 25 de marzo '''HOTSHOT' lanzó el vídeo musical para su segundo single Midnight Sun. EL grupo reveló que la canción es un previo para los fans antes de su regreso oficial con un mini álbum, esta no tuvo promociones. La canción ha sido escrita por ICONIC SOUNDS, esta transmite un buen sentimiento, además de tener un fuerte sonido. El vídeo musical parece una película lomográfica y en ella podemos ver a los integrantes paseando por las calles de Japón. Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Am I HOTSHOT?' El 21 de abril HOTSHOT reveló un vídeo teaser para la canción principal del grupo titulada Watch Out, el vídeo teaser se adapta al titulo de advertencia de la canción mostrando a los integrantes rudos y peligrosos con un estilo callejero. Esta fue producida por Joombas Music Group y nos muestra la fuerza de un hombre avisando a la mujer que ama y a sus enemigos de lo peligroso que puede ser. La canción es del género hip hop con elementos groovy que crean un fuerte y adictivo ritmo. El 21 de abril HOTSHOT hizo su regreso oficial con su primer mini álbum Am I HOTSHOT? y el vídeo musical para su canción principal titulada Watch Out. El primer mini álbum del grupo Am I HOTSHOT? consta de cinco canciones, incluyendo la canción principal y el anterior single lanzado Midnight Sun. HOTSHOT tuvo su presentación de regreso con Watch Out el 24 de abril a través del programa musical "Music Bank". Tras sobrepasar las 500.000 visualizaciones en su vídeo musical Watch Out, HOTSHOT cumplió su promesa a sus fans y reveló el dance practice. Segundo Regreso con un Álbum Repacked 'I'm A HOTSHOT' El 1 de julio HOTSHOT reveló un vídeo teaser para su canción principal titulada I'm A HOTSHOT. El vídeo teaser muestra a los integrantes caminando en una gran calle y bailando en varios escenarios, el vídeo también muestra un adelanto de su canción. I'm A HOTSHOT es el título de su tema principal y de su álbum repacked, y fue producida por el famoso compositor alemán Albi Albertsson. El 2 de julio HOTSHOT hizo su regreso con su álbum repacked I'm A HOTSHOT y el vídeo musical para su canción principal titulada del mismo nombre. La letra demuestra la ambición del grupo por ser conocido y como ellos son "HOTSHOT", alguien con mucha influencia. Esta es una genial canción upbeat con sonidos electrónicos y vibra hip hop con cierto swagger y la letra fue escrita por los miembros Jun Hyuk y Yoon San. Su álbum repacked I'm A HOTSHOT consta de cinco canciones y dos instrumentales. '2016: Debut en Japón con su Primer Single 'Step By Step El 6 de febrero la agencia del grupo reveló que HOTSHOT tendría su debut en Japón con su primer single en abril. Anunciaron que el grupo viajaría a finales del mes para las preparaciones. El single debut del grupo titulado ''Step By Step se reveló oficialmente el día 8 de Junio. El día 11 de Abril presentaron su canción Step By Step en el Kcon Japón 2016 como un adelanto para sus fans. La coreografía fue realizada por Sakura Inoue, responsable de las coreografías de Britney Spears. '2017: Ingreso de 'Ha Sung Woon' y 'Roh Tae Hyun' al Programa PRODUCE 101 El 24 de febrero varios medios anunciaron que algunos miembros del grupo se unirán al programa PRODUCE 101. La compañía confirmo la noticia y reveló que los integrantes Tae Hyun y Sung Woon dejarían el grupo temporalmente e ingresarían a la nueva temporada. El 16 de junio, el miembro Sung Woon logró quedar entre los 11 finalistas en el ultimo ranking. Por lo tanto, debutó el 7 de agosto en el grupo proyecto WANNA ONE. El 19 de junio, una fuente reveló que Tae Hyun, se estaba preparando para regresar con HOTSHOT. La agencia explicó: “A excepción de Ha Sung Woon, el resto de los 5 miembros de HOTSHOT están trabajando en un nuevo disco que sera lanzado en julio”. '''Regreso con su Tercer Single '''Jelly' El 5 de julio, varios medios revelaron que HOTSHOT realizaría su regreso con su nueva canción titulada “Jelly”. Su agencia Star Crew ENT dijo: “HOTSHOT revelará su sencillo digital por primera vez en dos años desde su álbum ‘I’m a Hotshot’ en julio del 2015. Ellos comenzarán a promover la nueva canción Jelly en Music Core”. La canción a promocionar de su álbum sencillo, “Jelly”, es una pista urbana R&B con una línea base a la moda que muestra una imagen madura y sensual de HOTSHOT, '''su single fue producido por Divine Channel'. En la noche del 14 de julio, en el transcurso de varias horas, el grupo lanzó fotos teasers individuales. El 15 de julio, el grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de su sencillo ''“Jelly”, y el mismo día la comenzaron a promover. El miembro Tae Hyun realizó la coreografía de la canción. El líder del equipo Jun Hyuk y el rapero Yoon San han escrito la letra. 'Ingreso de 'Timoteo' y 'Ho Jeong' al Programa 'The Unit' El 20 de septiembre, una fuente de la agencia de HOTSHOT manifestó que los integrantes Timoteo y Ho Jeong dejarían el grupo temporalmente y participarían en un nuevo programa de supervivencia llamado The Unit. Tae Hyun participó temporalmente con el grupo proyecto JBJ, conformado por participantes eliminados del programa PRODUCE 101. '2018: Final de '''The Unit El 10 de Febrero del 2018, se llevó a cabo la final del programa, siendo Ho Jeong un de los ganadores. Él pasa a formar parte del Grupo Proyecto del programa UNB. '''Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum '''Early Flowering El 14 de octubre se anunció que HOTSHOT se estaba preparando para tener un comeback como un grupo de 5 miembros (ambos Tae Hyun y Ho Jeong han cumplido con sus responsabilidades en sus grupos proyecto respectivos mientras que Sung Woon aún se encuentra promocionando con el suyo). El 1 de noviembre '''Star Crew ENT comenzó a lanzar las imágenes promocionales del regreso del grupo junto con la información pertinente al mini álbum. El 11 de noviembre se reveló el teaser del video I Hate You, tema principal del álbum. El comeback se llevó a cabo el 15 de noviembre. Integrantes thumb|centre|400px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Tae Hyun, Ho Jeong, Yoon San Abajo: Timoteo, Jun Hyuk *Jun Hyuk (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Timoteo (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Tae Hyun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sung Woon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yoon San (Rapero y Bailarín) *Ho Jeong (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' Single Japón Single Dramas * Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) (Ep. 1) Cameo Reality Show * HOTSHOT VOL. (2014) Programas de TV * Idol League (StarK, 09.01.2019) * A Song for You 5 (KBS2TV, EP. 10, 21.12.2018) * Momo Play (SBS, 17.12.2018) * Fact In Star (TBS, 2018) * Celuv TV (Celuv TV, 29.11.2018) * The Unit (KBS, 2017-2018) - Timoteo y Ho Jeong * Idol Tour (MBC, Ep. 9, 30.09.2017) - Jun Hyuk y Timoteo * Celuv TV (Celuv TV, 25.08.2017) * Yang Sechan's Ten 2 (JTBC, 22.08.2017) - Tae Hyun y Ho Jeong * Fact In Star (TBS, 2017) * PRODUCE 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - Tae Hyun y Sung Woon * Hello Korea (GTV, 02.12.2016) * Two Plus Two (We Fancy, 11.07.2016) * Marathon Program (OBS, 10.03.2016) - Jun Hyuk y Ho Jeong * Done Dream (KSTAR, 25.03.2016) * Global Music Award Broadcast (CCTV, 07.11.2015) * Scout (KBS1TV, 28.05.2015) * Fashion King Secret Box (SBS, Ep. 9, 20.05.2015) * Pops in Seoul 'Rookie Show' (Arirang TV, 16.04.2015) * MEET&GREET (MNet, 08.12.2014) Programas de Radio * MBC FM4U Yang Yo Seob's Dreaming Radio (28.11.2018) * SBS Love FM Park Youngjin, Park Jisun's Cheerful Express (05.09.2015) * K.WILL'S GREAT RADIO (30.07.2015) * Arirang Radio's Sound K (27.07.2015) * Arirang Radio's Sound K (06.07.2015) * Arirang Radio K-Poppin' (11.05.2015) * Arirang Radio's Sound K (30.04.2015) * SBS Radio 'Park Sohyun's Love Game' (29.04.2015) - Jun Hyuk y Yoon San * SBS Power FM 'VIXX N K-POP' (22.04.2015) * Super Junior Kiss the Radio (24.11.2014) Jun Hyuk, Timoteo y Tae Hyun Conciertos Participativos * 2019 K-pop Artist Festival (15.06.2019) * K-POP SPECIAL LIVE 2016~SPRING PARTY~ @ Daikanhyama Unit, Tokio (03.04.2016) * KCON Japan (09.04.2016 - 10.04.2016) * Arirang Radio Concert (02.08.2015) * Pops in Seoul in Yokohama 2015 (28.03.2015) * Sweet Valentian's Live 2015 ~Next Generation~ (14.02.2015) Anuncios * 2017: SSEN10 School Uniforms (Junto a Ji Won, Bo Min y Lucky) Curiosidades *'HOTSHOT' es un grupo que quiere ser capaz de llegar a ser reconocido internacionalmente y lo lograrán a través de sus habilidades musicales, rap y baile. *Han dado de que hablar antes de su debut ya que realizaron su primer showcase y presentaciones desde agosto del 2014 hasta la semana antes de realizar su debut oficial. *Timoteo es un ex trainee de SM Entertainment. *Para promocionar su debut, lanzaron un webtoon (comic en línea) en donde contaban una historia en la que un grupo de chicos formaban un grupo llamado Hotshot y trabajaban duro para debutar. *Los miembros para su primer Mini Álbum ayudaron a la composición de algunas de sus canciones. *Han sido involucrados en grupos de hip-hop en el pasado. *Los integrantes Jun Hyuk, Timoteo y Yoon San son muy activos en sus cuentas de Soundcloud. Es allí donde publican las canciones que producen desde pre-debut. *A través de la página oficial del grupo revelaron un póster donde salen la fecha en la cual debutaron y revelaron su primer álbum de manera online. *Enfrentaron dificultades al ser un grupo rookie, palabras de Tae Hyun: “Honestamente, pensamos que seríamos populares tan pronto debutáramos. Después de nuestro debut, muchos de nuestros pensamientos cambiaron. Nos dimos cuenta que a comparación de las presentaciones de nuestros sunbaes, todavía nos hace falta en habilidad. Así que estábamos decepcionados, pero fue una oportunidad para fortalecernos". *Las canciones Take a Shot y Watch Out fueron producidas por Joombas Music Group, un equipo de producción liderado por Hyuk Shin, el cual está detrás de éxitos como los de EXO “Growl” y “One Less Lonely Girl” de Justin Bieber. *El 29 de marzo del 2015, HOTSHOT 'realizó un showcase en ''Shibuya Tower Records en Japón y realizaron un evento de estrechar manos y firma de autógrafos para conocer mejor a sus fans japonesas debido a su primer single debut, "Take a Shot". *Sung Woon realizó un vídeo colaborativo con Chad Future Ver vídeo . *Son cercanos a varias celebridades en el mundo del kpop, como por ejemplo J-Hope y Jimin de BTS, Ravi de VIXX y Taemin de SHINee, entre otros. *Jun Hyuk dice que los miembros Yoon San y Ho Jung son como una pareja incluso comparten la misma tarjeta bancaria. *Los integrantes Jun Hyuk, Timoteo y Sung Woon son los mejores cuidando a sus fans. *Realizaron una parodia del exitoso drama "Reply 1988"' en donde recrearon una escena del drama entre Jung Duk y Hwan Sun: ''“Pensamos mucho sobre el regalo especial que podríamos hacerle a nuestros fans. Como a menudo se ha dicho que Jun Hyuk se parece mucho a Ryu Joon Yeol, filmamos un vídeo" Ver Video . *Han realizado colaboraciones en canales de Youtube, en el cual nos encontramos con: BapMokja and Haeppy (Canal en Ingles) en cual se encuentran dos vídeos Ver vídeo, en el canal Sunnydahye Ver vídeo y en el canal de Latina Saram (Habla Hispana), en donde imitaron a varios artistas como CD9, J Balvin, Chino y Nacho, Shakira, Enrique Iglesias y muchos más Ver vídeo . *Los miembros Sung Woon y Tae Hyun participaron en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101. Ambos quedaron en el nivel A en la primera evaluación y la re evaluación, gracias a lo cual participaron en un special stage en M!Countdown el 27 de abril del 2017. **Sung Woon logró pertenecer al grupo proyecto, quedando en la posición 11 en el último episodio. Tae Hyun logró estar hasta el penúltimo capítulo, quedando en el puesto 25 del ranking. Cabe señalar que Tae Hyun realizó una de las mejores coreografías del programa, siendo destacada por los profesores y la audiencia. Ambos, a pesar de los resultados, ganaron bastante popularidad en Corea mientras avanzaba el programa, esto se puede ver reflejado en redes sociales. *Ha sido confirmado que el 15 de julio de 2017 sacarían un comeback, pero solo con 5 miembros, ya que Sung Woon debe promocionar con WANNA ONE, el grupo conformado de los ganadores de PRODUCE 101. *El día de su regreso con Jelly, los miembros hicieron una emisión en vivo a través de Instagram para saludar a sus fans y el miembro Timoteo publicó un mensaje de agradecimiento en su fan cafe. Cabe señalar que antes de su presentación en el Music Core, realizaron una mini reunión con sus fanáticos y fueron número 1 en búsquedas en el sitio Naver. *Gracias a la popularidad del miembro Tae Hyun en PRODUCE 101, logró debutar en el grupo proyecto JBJ en octubre del 2017, junto con otros miembros del programa de supervivencia. *El 21 de Octubre de 2017 los miembros Jun Hyuk y Yoon San participaron en el Hera Seoul Fashion Week 18 S/S. *Los miembros Ho Jung y Timoteo participaron en el programa de reinicio de ídolos The Unit, ambos lograron pasar la primera ronda con un Super Boot gracias al 90% de los votos de los asistentes. Cabe señalar que fueron uno de los temas más hablados antes de que empezara a emitirse el programa y la palabra HOTSHOT fue el primer top de búsquedas de Naver, durante el segundo episodio. **Lograron mantener puestos altos en el ranking durante toda la emisión del programa, llegando ambos a la final, pero solo Ho Jung pudo pertenecer al grupo proyecto, quedando en la posición 3 del ultimo ranking y Timoteo en el lugar 10 (a solo un puesto de ser uno de los ganadores). *Los miembros realizaron una donación a Green Umbrella Children Fundation el 1 de junio de 2018. *Jun Hyuk compuso el tema principal del álbum Early Flowering, "I Hate You". *Ambos Sung Woon y Ho Jung finalizaron sus responsabilidades con los grupos proyecto, WANNA ONE y UNB respectivamente, el 27 de enero de 2019. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal Youtube Oficial *Canal Vapp *Spotify Oficial *Daum Fancafe Oficial *Sitio Oficial en Japonés *Canal YouTube Oficial en Japonés *Twitter Oficial en Japonés Instagrams: *IG de Jun Hyuk *IG de Timoteo *IG de Tae Hyun *IG de Sung Woon *IG de Yoon San *IG de Ho Jeong Soundcloud *Soundcloud Jun Hyuk *Soundcloud de Timoteo *Soundcloud Yoon San Galería HOTSHOT1.jpg HOTSHOT2.jpg HOTSHOT3.jpg HOTSHOT4.jpg HOTSHOT5.jpg HOTSHOT6.jpg D17773-18-335412-0h.jpg Ckxfg1BVEAAyM1d.jpg Videografía 'Corea' HOTSHOT - Take A Shot MV|Take A Shot HOTSHOT (핫샷) - Midnight Sun MV|Midnight Sun 핫샷 (HOTSHOT) - Watch out MV|Watch out 핫샷 (HOTSHOT) - I'm a HOTSHOT MV|I'm a HOTSHOT MV HOTSHOT(핫샷) Jelly(젤리 (Jelly))|Jelly 핫샷 (HOTSHOT) - 니가 미워 (I Hate You) MV|I Hate You 'Japón' PV HOTSHOT - ‘Step by Step’|Step by Step Categoría:Star Crew Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2016